kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Rider Slash
The is a finishing move from the Kamen Rider Series. It has traditionally consisted of a powered slash from a Rider's blade, traditionally in the form of a sword, but any weaponry can be utilized as long as it is sharp, including beam-swords and projectile attacks from swords. The only exceptions are blades that are attached to pole arm-typed weapons. It can cause grievous harm and is used against the monster after it has been weakened from fighting with the Rider. The Rider Slash was first used by Riderman, reemerged with Kamen Rider BLACK RX, and since then, it has been used commonly by the succeeding (Neo) Heisei-era Kamen Riders. List of Rider Slashes *'Power Arm:' Riderman *'X Slash:' Kamen Rider X *'Revolcrash:' Kamen Rider BLACK RX **'Spark Cutter:' Kamen Rider Black RX as Biorider *'Calamity Titan:' Kamen Rider Kuuga Titan From **'(Double) Rising Calamity Titan:' Kamen Rider Kuuga Rising Titan *'Ultimate Titan:' Kamen Rider Kuuga Ultimate From **'Rising Ultimate Titan:' Kamen Rider Kuuga Rising Ultimate From *'(Double) Saber Slash:' Kamen Rider Agito Flame Form **'Saber Brake:' Kamen Rider Agito Flame Form **'Fire Storm Attack:' Kamen Rider Agito Trinty Form **'Burning Bomber:' Kamen Rider Agito Burning Form **'Shining Clash:' Kamen Rider Agito Shining Form *'Misty Slash:' Kamen Rider Femme *'Sparkle Cut:' Kamen Rider Faiz **'Axel Sparkle Cut:' Kamen Rider Faiz Axel Form **'Photon Breaker:' Kamen Rider Faiz Blaster Form *'Kaixa Slash:' Kamen Rider Kaixa *'Orga Stlash:' Kamen Rider Orga *'(Jack) Lightning Slash:' Kamen Rider Blade Ace/Jack Form **'Royal Straight Flush:' Kamen Rider Blade King Form **'Straight Flush:' Kamen Rider Blade King Form **'Four of a Kind:' Kamen Rider Blade King Form *'Gravity Slash:' Kamen Rider Glaive *'Ongeki Ha - Kishin Kakusei:' Kamen Rider Armed Hibiki *'Avalanche Break:' Kamen Rider Kabuto **'Hyper Blade:' Kamen Rider Kabuto Hyper Form (Kabuto Power) **'Hyper Slash:' Kamen Rider Kabuto Hyper Form (Sasword Power) **'Maximum Hyper Typhoon:' Kamen Rider Kabuto Hyper Form *'Rider Slash:' Kamen Rider Sasword *'Rider Cutting:' Kamen Rider Gatack *'Avalanche Slash:' Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto *'Extreme Slash:' Kamen Rider Den-O Sword Form **'Dynamic Chop:' Kamen Rider Den-O Ax Form **'Boistous Slash:' Kamen Rider Den-O Climax Form **'Train Slash:' Kamen Rider Den-O Liner Form **'Fullthrottle Break:' Kamen Rider Den-O Liner Form **'Super Boistous Slash:' Kamen Rider Den-O Super Climax Form *'Splendid End:' Kamen Rider Zeronos *'Tyrant Crash:' Kamen Rider Gaoh *'Garulu Howling Slash:' Kamen Rider Kiva Garulu Form **'Emperor Howling Slash:' Kamen Rider Kiva Emperor Form w/ Garulu Saber **'Final Zanvat Slash:' Kamen Rider Kiva Emperor Form w/ Zanvat Sword *'Ixa Judgement:' Kamen Rider Ixa **'Ixa Explosion:' Kamen Rider Rising Ixa *'Counter Slash:' Kamen Rider New Den-O Strike Form *'Dimension Slash:' Kamen Rider Decade **'Decade Edge:' Kamen Rider Decade w/ Kamen Rider Blade as Blade Blade **'Rekka Daizantou:' Kamen Rider Decade w/ Shinken Red & Kamen Rider Blade as Blade Blade **'Decade Tornado:' Kamen Rider Decade w/ Kamen Rider Agito **'Decade Liner:' Kamen Rider Decade w/ Kamen Rider Den-O *'Diend Edge:' Kamen Rider Diend w/ Kamen Rider Blade as Blade Blade *'Sonic Stab:' Kamen Rider Kiva-la *'Prism Break:' Kamen Rider Double CycloneJokerXtreme **'Bicker Charge Break:' Kamen Rider Double CycloneJokerXtreme *'Dynamic Ace:' Kamen Rider Accel **'A-Slasher:' Kamen Rider Accel **'Machine Gun Slasher:' Kamen Rider Accel Trial **'Booster Slasher:' Kamen Rider Accel Booster *'Bloody Hell Blade:' Kamen Rider Eternal **'Never Ending Hell:' Kamen Rider Eternal *'OOO Bash:' Kamen Rider OOO w/ Medajalibur **'Gush Cross:' Kamen Rider OOO Latorartar Combo **'Blasting Freezer:' Kamen Rider OOO Putotyra Combo **'Ground of Rage:' Kamen Rider OOO Putotyra Combo w/ Medagabryu *'Rider 10 Billion Volt Break:' Kamen Rider Fourze Elek States **'Rider 10 Billion Volt Shoot:' Kamen Rider Fourze Elek States (variation) **'Rider 10 Billion Volt Burst:' Kamen Rider Fourze Elek States (variation) **'Rider Super Galaxy Finish:' Kamen Rider Fourze Cosmic States **'Unnamed Limit Break:' Kamen Rider Fourze Base States w/ Claw Module, Chainsaw Module, Spike Module, & Scissors Module *'Slash Strike:' Kamen Rider Wizard w/ WizarSwordGun **'Flame Slash:' Kamen Rider Wizard Flame Style **'Water Slash:' Kamen Rider Wizard Water Style **'Hurricane Slash:' Kamen Rider Wizard Hurricane Style **'Land Slash:' Kamen Rider Wizard Land Style **'Flame Slash (Flame Dragon Variant):' Kamen Rider Wizard Flame Dragon **'Water Slash (Water Dragon Variant):' Kamen Rider Wizard Water Dragon **'Hurricane Slash (Hurricane Dragon Variant):' Kamen Rider Wizard Hurricane Dragon **'Slash Strike (Four Dragons Variant):' Kamen Rider Wizard Dragon Styles **'Dragon Tail:' Kamen Rider Wizard Water Dragon w/ Special Ring **'Dragon Smash:' Kamen Rider Wizard Water Dragon w/ Special & Blizzard Rings **'Dragon Wing:' Kamen Rider Wizard Hurricane Dragon w/ Special Ring **'Dragon Claw:' Kamen Rider Wizard Land Dragon w/ Special Ring **'Dragon Ripper:' Kamen Rider Wizard Land Dragon w/ Gravity & Special Rings **'Dragon Shining:' Kamen Rider Wizard Infinity Style **'Plasma Dragon Shining:' Kamen Rider Wizard Infinity Style *'Saber Strike:' Kamen Rider Beast w/ Dice Saber **'Saber Falco:' Kamen Rider Beast Falco Mantle **'Saber Chameleo:' Kamen Rider Beast Chameleo Mantle **'Saber Dolphi:' Kamen Rider Beast Dolphi Mantle **'Saber Buffa:' Kamen Rider Beast Buffa Mantle **'Saber Hyper:' Kamen Rider Beast Hyper **'Dragon Beast Torn:' Kamen Rider Beast Wizard Style *'Musou Zan:' Kamen Riders Gaim & Zangetsu w/ Musou Saber **'Pine Musou Zan:' Kamen Rider Gaim Pine Arms w/ Musou Saber **'Orange Musou Zan:' Kamen Rider Gaim Orange Arms w/ Musou Saber **'Melon Musou Zan:' Kamen Rider Zangetsu Melon Arms w/ Musou Saber *'Naginata Musou Slicer:' Kamen Riders Gaim & Bujin Gaim w/ Daidaimaru Naginata Mode **'Daidai Ittou:' Kamen Rider Gaim Orange Arms **'Twin Bladed Slice:' Kamen Rider Gaim Suika Arms Yoroi Mode **'Hinawa Daidai Musou Zan:' Kamen Rider Gaim Kachidoki/Kiwami Arms w/ DJ Gun Taiken Mode **'Orange & Jimber Lemon Au Lait:' Kamen Rider Gaim Jimber Lemon Arms w/ Sonic Arrow **'Musou Zan Fresh:' Kamen Rider Gaim Fresh Orange Arms w/ Musou Saber & Daidaimaru **'Musou Fresh Slicer:' Kamen Rider Gaim Fresh Orange Arms w/ Daidaimaru Naginata Mode *'Spinning Hoop:' Kamen Rider Ryugen Kiwi Arms *'Melon Energy (Variation):' Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin Melon Energy Arms w/ Sonic Arrow **'Melon Energy Squash:' Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin Melon Energy Arms w/ Sonic Arrow *'Lemon Energy Squash:' Kamen Rider Baron Lemon Energy Arms w/ Sonic Arrow *'Peach Energy Squash:' Kamen Rider Marika Peach Energy Arms w/ Sonic Arrow *'Duriasshe (Variation):' Kamen Rider Bravo Durian Arms *'Tridoron Smash:' Kamen Rider Drive w/ Tridoron **'Turn Slash:' Kamen Rider Drive Type Speed w/ Handle-Ken **'Drift Slash (Dream Vegas):' Kamen Rider Drive Type Speed Vegas w/ Handle-Ken **'Drift Slash (Speed):' Kamen Rider Drive Type Speed w/ Handle-Ken **'Drift Slash (Midnight Shadow):' Kamen Rider Drive Type Speed Shadow w/ Handle-Ken **'Drift Kaiten (Type Wild):' Kamen Rider Drive Type Wild w/ Handle-Ken **'Drift Slash (Wild):' Kamen Rider Drive Type Wild w/ Handle-Ken **'DriRumble + Drift Slash:' Kamen Rider Drive Type Wild Dump w/ Handle-Ken **'Drift Kaiten (Type Speed):' Kamen Rider Drive Type Speed w/ Handle-Ken *'Execution Spider:' Mashin Chaser w/ Break Gunner & Spider Viral Core *'Unnamed thrusting attack:' Kamen Rider Lupin w/ Lupin Gunner & Lupin Blade Viral Core *'Across Breaker:' Kamen Rider Chaser w/ Shingou-Ax Category:Kamen Rider Finishers